Season 9
' 'Season 9 'of One Tree Hill will air on January 11, 2012 on the CW network and comprise of 13 episodes. This is the final season of One Tree Hill. ' Summary Season eight of One Tree Hill saw the characters moving away from glamour, fame and wealth and instead dealing with the delicate balance that contemporary twenty-somethings face as they endeavor to build and define what their lives will be. Fashion designer Brooke Davis lost her company but found love with Julian Baker, was married and gave birth to twins. Haley James Scott supported her husband Nathan as he lost his NBA career to an injury, but she also won a personal battle with depression and ultimately gave birth to a daughter to complement their son Jamie. Nathan’s friend and business partner Clay Evans survived an attack by the psychotic Katie to find love and happiness with Quinn James, who not only survived the same attack, but also vanquished the threat of Katie in a harrowing confrontation. Alex Dupré began a promising singing career and also a promising relationship with Chase Adams, who joined the Air Force and returned with a newfound maturity and perspective. And Millicent Huxtable began a broadcasting career, ultimately launching a morning show with her boyfriend Mouth McFadden. In season nine, how will Brooke and Julian juggle parenthood and their very young careers? With Nathan traveling more as an agent, how will Haley’s life change with a second child, an increasingly independent Jamie, and a busy café to run? Is a wedding in store for Quinn and Clay? Or Mouth and Millicent? And what’s to become of Alex and Chase and their burgeoning romance? Following a fictional four year jump in time, “One Tree Hill” has now spent four seasons exploring the experiences of twenty-somethings. Season nine will continue to grow and break new ground, as the show approaches the rarified air of 200 episodes. - The CW Press Release Plots The season chronicles the character's sixth year after returning to Tree Hill. Some of the key plots are: *Brooke and Julian raising their twins and juggling their careers. *Haley and Nathan deal with his increased travelling and Haley dealing with raising two children and running Karen's Cafe. *Dan Scott causing drama when returning to Tree Hill including being arrested despite being innocent. *Chris Keller returning to Tree Hill to help with Red Bedroom Records. *Alex and Chase's young relationship. *Lucas returns after Haley reaches out to him for help. *Deb returns to Tree Hill for unknown reasons and will be again confronted by Dan. *Brooke's estranged father Richard Davis will return to Tree Hill. *Lauren and David Fletcher will return back as a couple and she will be carrying his child. *Xavier Daniels returns to Tree Hill; only to confront Brooke with deadly concenquences. *A beloved Tree Hill resident will meet their end midway of the season. *Nathan is kidnapped forcing Haley to track him down. *The final episode of the series contain: **A 5 year time jump in the last few mintues of the episode. **Highschool basketball game in Tree Hill High with the Ravens. **The wedding of either Clay and Quinn or Mouth and Millie. Cast 'Principle Cast ' *James Lafferty as Nathan Scott *Bethany Joy Galeotti as Haley James Scott *Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis Baker *Austin Nichols as Julian Baker *Robert Buckley as Clayton Evans *Shantel VanSanten as Quinn James *Paul Johansson as Dan Scott *Jackson Brundage as Jamie Scott *Lee Norris as Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden *Jana Kramer as Alex Dupre *Stephen Colletti as Chase Adams *Lisa Goldstein as Millicent Huxtable *Tyler Hilton as Chris Keller Episodes Category:Seasons